Reaching out
by Joyce3
Summary: Sara is in pain but she's not about to tell anyone about it. Oneshot, WS.


Author: Joyce

Title: Reaching out

Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.

Timeline: Middle of season three, after Sara finds out the truth about Hank.

Note: This is a short piece to get me back into writing again since I know it's been a while. As always it's W/S and as always comments are very much appreciated. I hope this one-shot will get me back into the swing of things so I can finally update and finish 'New Beginnings.' Enjoy.

**Reaching out**

Her stomach was tied in knots but not in the good kind, Sara Sidle was in pain. She had been for days now, at first she had thought it was just something she ate but the pain never went away. Then she figured that she could be pregnant but a test ruled that out and deep down inside she had known that her last time with Hank did not lead to any baby. She also considered kidney stones but quick research showed her that she did not have the right symptoms for that and now she was just scared. She was still in pain and didn't want to go to her doctor because she feared what he might tell her. Sighing she rested her head against her locker, glad to be done with her shift because she couldn't bear pretending not to be in pain anymore.

Warrick Brown walked into the locker room to find Sara standing in an awkward position, her head resting against her locker and her hands on her stomach. He frowned, having found her behavior strange, to say the least, this last shift but seeing her now worry took over.

"Are you ok?" he whispered and she stood tall, wincing as she did so but plastering a smile on her face anyway. "I'm fine," she lied and Warrick shook his head. "No, you're not," he just stated, not believing her for a second since he now got to see how pale she looked.

"What is wrong?" he tried again and she shrugged. "Some stomach pain," she finally admitted, "it will get better though."

"How long have you had the pain?" he instinctively asked and she shook her head. "Just leave it, Rick," she answered before she walked right past him to go home. He stood there for a moment, debating whether or not he should go after her and then he made his decision. Grabbing his jacket he ran after her only to see her car disappearing in the parking lot.

"Damn it," he muttered before running back inside and towards the front desk. "I need Sara Sidle's home address," he told their receptionist, embarrassed by the fact that he did not know but he and Sara were always just colleagues, sometimes friends but never very close. The woman hesitated before she saw the urgent look in his eyes and she relented, causing a smile to appear on Warrick face's despite the situation he was in. He had learned long ago how to use his eyes as a weapon and today was no exception.

Some minutes later he ran out to his car again, luckily knowing where he could find the building in which Sara lived. Half an hour later he knocked on her door impatiently, trying again when she didn't respond. "Sara!" he finally called out and a couple of seconds later she opened the door. "You don't give up, do you?" she said but it lacked the normal venom she would have given the words, like she didn't have the energy for it anymore. "Nope," he simply replied before he continued, "And you're sick." She shook her head, "Am not," she mumbled and he grinned at her childish response although he was getting more concerned by the minute, she was looking even paler then before and he could see that she was in pain.

"We're going to the hospital," he said and she started to protest when he grabbed her keys and her purse and pushed her out of the door. He noticed that her resistance vanished quickly though and it did nothing to ease his nerves.

Outside he gently placed her in his car, caressing her cheek in a comforting manner, "It's going to be ok," he told her in a soothing tone, the words and the action surprising them both but she smiled in return and he felt a little better already.

Several hours later Warrick Brown's stomach was in knots, not in the good kind though. He had brought Sara in hours ago and they had taken her for a examination after a short wait. She never came back, nor did he hear anything. He had tried but the nurse was ready to knock him out after he had asked for information and did not wanted to leave until he got any. She could not help him though and so he sat there and waited...And waited...And waited...

When he was finally allowed to see her he couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face and the nurse, that wanted to kill him only hours before, couldn't help but smile back. She understood better then anyone how hard it was to wait and be helpless.

"Will she be ok?" Warrick asked and she just nodded before she pointed to a room. "She's in there," she responded and took off.

Walking into the white, anything but cozy, room he couldn't help but notice how small she looked in the bed they had given her but then she opened her eyes and he was relieved to see some of the fire back in them.

"It was kidney stones after all," she grumbled and he raised his eyebrows. "I did some research," she elaborated, "and I could have sworn I did not have kidney stones!"

"The great Sara Sidle? Wrong about something?" he teasingly asked and she rolled her eyes, wincing when she tried to sit up straight. "Those little suckers hurt like hell," she informed him and he could only nod. "Grams had them once," he explained, "she was the sweetest woman in the world but damn...those stones brought out her bad side."

"That's because they hurt like hell," Sara added again and this time he smiled, grabbing her hand. "They're gone now," he simply said and she nodded, silent for a while.

"I was really afraid," she eventually admitted. "It could have been anything and I hated..." she trailed off, not sure if she wanted to share more when he continued. "Being vulnerable, not in control?" Warrick guessed and she shook her head. "You know me too well," she commented dryly and he shrugged. "I didn't even know where you lived so nah that's not it... I just have great people skills..."

His cocky remark got the response he was hoping for, she narrowed her eyes and straightened her back a little, ready to tell him what she thought about his arrogance before she changed her mind. "Thank you," she just said and she could see surprise in his eyes before he shrugged. "No big deal," was all he could come up with, any trace of arrogance gone and she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Blushing a little when she pulled back and fascinated by what she saw in his eyes, something she never pondered before.

"Sometimes you just need a little help," Warrick said with a small smile and she nodded before she yawned. "That's my cue to leave," he observed and he lingered in the doorway for a while, looking back at her and not really knowing what had changed between them. She met his gaze, saying without words that she felt it too before she closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep. He turned around but was stopped by her voice. "Now that you know where I live it's ok to drop by sometime," she said and he thought about the meaning of that remark, his stomach in knots but this time in the good kind. "I might take you up on that offer," he just said and she fell asleep with a smile on her face, for once not bothered by the fact that she had needed help.

The End.


End file.
